<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Spirit by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732127">A New Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat'>Unfried_Mouth_Wheat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Zuko (Avatar), He needs some soup and a hug, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I don't know my boat terms, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet doesn't know what love is, Jet starts Victim Blaming, Jet starts a cult, M/M, Okay the way this is heading it's either gonna end up as Jekka or Zukka, Or a theatre troup, Self-Hatred, So he hates it, You Decide, Zuko breaks his McFreakin arm, Zuko is in trouble, idk - Freeform, or all of em, poor boy, the jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Spirit, after a suspiciously long absence, has started appearing again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Jin (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who didn't proof read anything again?</p><p>Edit: Guess who went back and corrected everything?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko meets a ghost from his past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like eternity, he was back. Zuko was back where he belonged and everything was right again. Except for the tiny, insignificant fact that it wasn't. Not that anyone else would realize though. Zuko had slipped back into his pampered life style rather seamlessly, giving orders and dealing out threats along with his sister. He wore the royal garbs, ate the finest of meals, spoke as if he was above everyone else, and seemed to fit right in along side his father. But he didn't.</p><p>Every time he looked in the mirror of his vanity, he saw a traitor. A pathetic fool who had given up happiness for power and status. Was that description even accurate though? He couldn't remember being truly happy in Ba Sing Se either. He had plastered on a small, but still ever so prominent, smile for his uncle when he was working at the tea shop. Now he plastered on indifference. He felt sick and honestly wanted to sleep.</p><p>Like most firebenders, Zuko rose and fell with the sun. Despite that, he wanted to urgently to fall asleep, even if it was just a little after noon. He sighed as he pulled his hair out of the top knot that he had it in all day. He wasn't going to lie, his hair had gotten fairly scruffy over the last few months. It wasn't uncommon for people in the Fire Nation to have longer hair, especially those of high status and wealth, but there was a strong difference between long and unkempt. He cautiously ran his fingers through the charcoal locks, as if they were going to wrap around his fingers and never let go is he wasn't careful. </p><p>Zuko quickly pulled his hand away the moment his fingertips had stopped touching silky hair and started touching scarred flesh. That mark had forever branded him as a failure, even now. He hated seeing it, even more so now while he was back home. He truly wished he could hide it some way. In truth, all he could do was obscure the color of it, along with it's general shape, using his bangs. That's why he kept his hair so unruly. The more wild it was, the more it hid his face. In a way, it made him look vaguely of someone he used to be, dare he say, close with.</p><p>His name was Jet. The only remarkable things about his appearance were his down right savage hair and the lone stalk of wheat that seemed to be permanently affixed to his lips. Zuko knew that wasn't the case though. He had seen, and felt, Jet's lips with that stalk removed. Once he took it out, your focus would shift to them. How they were chapped and dry while still holding a gentle warmness that was capable of melting even the most stubborn iceberg. Zuko knew all too well that that was definitely the case.</p><p>Still, that was about as far as his appearance went. What really smacked you in the face was the person attached to the body. He had a tongue of pure venom, able to spit out such vile insults and threats that it would make mountains crumble. His eyes would be insignificant if it weren't for the burning mischief and anger that lit them up. His actions were sharp and precise, with skill that only came from trial, error, and the eventual success that made them work. His voice had a certain roughness that was enticing and his ego made him all the more intriguing. </p><p>It was no secret that Jet had thought highly of himself, but it wasn't in an unbearable way. He was just humble enough to get on Zuko's nerves without lighting them ablaze. The way he carried himself just flaunted that fact.<br/>
His footsteps were broad, but always precise.He knew when his footing was stable, and it seemed like he could stand every attack thrown at him using just his stance alone.<br/>
He was always slumped forward a bit, not out of laziness but out of eaze. As if he were so confident in his abilities that he could give himself the luxury of relaxation. His head was always angled so that he had to look down to talk to someone, even of it was just by the smallest amount. </p><p>Zuko really needed to get his thoughts back in check. No matter how annoyingly comforting it was to think about Jet, that ship has sailed away without him before sinking into the depths of the cold, heartless sea. Jet was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he had more pressing matters to focus on. The Blue Spirit was back.</p><p> </p><p>That had terrified Zuko when he heard the news during the meeting. He had given up that mask and life, letting it sink into Lake Laogai never to be seen again. So how had the Blue Spirit become active again? He racked his brain for every possible option but none of them made any sense. Currently, the Blue Spirit was attacking fair sized loads of goods that were meant to be sent to some of the outer Fire Nation bases. They were efficient in their attacks, never leaving any useful witnesses. This wouldn't have been a huge concern except for the fact that they had moved on to attacking major posts.<br/>
They had moved quickly and ruthlessly, resulting in them being incredibly close to the palace. Zuko could only try to hide his terror when he heard that. It was clear that whoever this was intended to mess with the royal family. While he would like to blame his father or Azula, he didn't have the best track record either. More guards were sent to protect him and his sister, but his father refused to have any set up for himself. Now Zuko had guards following him everywhere he went. He was lucky that he was able to escape into room when he needed some very necessary privacy. Still, it felt as if his past life were following him, just to taunt and terrorize Zuko's already confused mind.</p><p>These were the thoughts that plagued Zuko's head as he changed into his silk and cotton night wear. He silently went over to his window, making sure it was locked, to close his curtains. The moment he shut the crimson fabric, his room was tinted in a cold red. He put out the lamps the coated the walls before slipping under the ridiculous quantity of blankets that were atop his bed. He closed his eyes and forced himself to not think of anything. It also helped that he had three cups of ginseng tea before heading to his chambers. He soon fell into a fitful slumber...</p><p> </p><p>Or at least, that was until he was woken up in the middle of the night by a hand over his mouth, a blade on his throat, and a tattered, familiar mask filling his vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A False Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A close encounter forces Zuko to make a choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only surprise about the encounter was that it had happened so soon. As to how the infamous Blue Spirit got in and what they wanted were easy to decipher. His window lock was busted and his curtains were torn. The coward had been to weak to even attempt to take on the guards. It was obvious as to why they were here too. He was the Fire Nation prince again, after all. Many thought that his three years of exile made him weak. After all, how could a pampered little royal survive in a ship surrounded by big bad guards? He mentally scoffed at the idea. He wished it weren't true, but he had heard it in gossip from here and there. You'd think the palace staff would be quieter. But that was enough rambling. Back to the situation at hand. The Blue Spirit.</p><p>Upon closer inspection he could see all the weaknesses in their form. Not to mention the cheap quality of the unforgettable mask. Hell, they weren't even wearing anything other than their daily clothes! It was clear that he was working with an amateur here. Although something did catch his eye. The lone shang gou on his attackers back, it's missing half pressed up against his throat if the sensation of a blade meant anything. Could it be...?</p><p>No. Jet would never use a stance this weak and unstable. He may have been self taught, but he wasn't sloppy or careless. The fact that this imposter even held the same weapons as Jet infuriated him to no end. "Shh, just come along quietly, and we won't have any problems." A voice that was very distinctly not Jet's spoke from behind the thin paper mask. Quietly? Okay, sure. Zuko would give way to this man's request. Flames trickled out of his hands as he focused all his anger on this pathetic fake. The man yelped out in surprise, pulling back to get out of his freshly scorched tunic. Zuko used this as his opening, kicking the intruder back and onto his rear. He rolled out of his bed, crouching down so he didn't make a sound as his feet touched the warm terracotta tiles of the floor.</p><p>He then rushed towards the fool, sparks flying from his fingers and setting the paper mask that he wore aflame. Just as he expected, the man tore the mask off his face and threw it to the ground, stomping on it repeatedly. That's when shock came over him. This was no man, it was a child! He looked no older than Azula, but that wasn't exactly the best point of reference as Azula was always making herself look older than she truly was. This just seemed to infuriate Zuko even more. Who did this kid think he was, trying to kidnap the Fire Lord's son?</p><p>At that moment the guards burst through the door, assessing the situation lighting fast. "Took you long enough." He scoffed as they apprehended the fifteen year old who had snuck it. Pathetically, he didn't put up a fight. "Our apologies, Prince Zuko." One spat out, bowing his head in shame. At the mention of his name, the boy's face went pale as his eyes shot open as he stared at Zuko in awe and horror.<br/>
What was that about?</p><p>Once the boy was taken out of his room, Zuko shut the door and sighed. That's what he got for wanting a peaceful slumber. Now his mind was buzzing so there was no chance of him going back to sleep. He was about to try regardless when his foot grazed something on the floor. He looked down to see that the kid had left the shang gou on the ground. His voice growled in his throat as he grabbed the weapons and threw them out of his broken window. He was sick and tired of seeing them. He was sick and tired of having everything around the palace remind him of his peaceful life in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>He didn't need any tea.<br/>
He didn't need Iroh.<br/>
And he most definitely didn't need Jet.</p><p>He was happy and content here, with Mai by his side, his father's love, and the respect of an entire nation.</p><p>He was where he was meant to be.</p><p>•••</p><p>Zuko felt so out of place, he was worried he'd be taken away. The meeting was going more janky than usual, mainly because it's main purpose was to track down the Blue Spirit. That was the kicker though, they were untraceable. They seemed to appear and disappear in the blink of an eye, and all of the witnesses they could find had vastly different versions of their appearance and fighting style. The only things that stayed consistent were the blue mask, and the shang gou that they seemed to wield. He knew well and good that it should have been dao blades, but he kept that to himself. Then everything seemed to click.</p><p> "Perhaps," He started, respectfully and only after he was certain that the general who had been speaking was done. "It isn't one person." That seemed to get everyone's attention, regardless of if it was the good kind of not. "Considering how quickly they seem to move around and how different each sighting seems, it's very likely that this is a group of people people working together." He finished, looking into the eyes of the war officials around him. He was praying to Agni that he hadn't just disrespected everyone in the room.</p><p> "That," His father spoke suddenly. "seems like a very logical conclusion. Well done, Prince Zuko." His voice lacked any kind of warmth or affection, but Zuko didn't care. He had made his father proud today. He gave as much information as he could but made sure not to give too much as to avoid any suspicious of treason.</p><p>The moment he left the meeting room, he felt a rush of relief crash over him. As much as he liked being useful, it was stressful and, even if he didn't admit it, intimidating. He made his way to the garden that brought many...mixed feelings into mind. He sat down by the turtle duck pond, despite the fact that the ducklings were taking a nap right now, snuggled up into their mother. A tiny part inside of him wished he had that. That feeling of safety. He had come closet to that feeling when he was with Iroh, but he put that life behind him. Now that he was known, he realized with looming, yet hidden, horror that he'd never be safe again. Was it worth it? The little Blue Spirit fiasco had just proven that his guards were slow at best and incompetent at worst. He was only really safe when no one knew who he was...</p><p>Should he go back to that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko makes a choice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JET WILL SHOW UP SOON I SWEAR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko never thought he would be sneaking out of the palace after finally being welcomed back, and yet here he was. He had plenty of experience with sneaking past the guards, but now there was a substantial increase of them, especially around his quarters. They seemed relatively untrained. Now that was a pleasant thought, a bunch of strangers who have no training given weapons and armor set up to protect a Prince who used to be a fugitive. Really showed just how much his father cared about him. That was the thing that made this escape so much more bitter. He didn't care. Zuko doubted that it was even his father who set up the guards. No matter how useful he was, no matter how hard he tried to be perfect, his father couldn't care any less than he already did. As long as Zuko had information, he would keep him around. Even his praise was empty and sour. It was nothing like his mother's soft and gentle words that reassured him. He didn't know why Azula worked so hard for it. Maybe that's why they had such a disconnect. He opted to stop thinking about it. His head hurt too much for it to matter anyways.</p><p>He needed to focus on getting out. His window had been closed up, glass reinforced and unable to be opened. The only way out was through his heavily guarded door but he wasn't able to leave without an escort and he had to be summoned. It felt a lot more like he he was being caged than protected, and it was making him feel sick. He did have an inkling of a plan though.</p><p>Every day, just as the sun is about to set, a servant came in to check on him. He had already set up the decoy, or more accurately a bundle of clothes under the blanket, and was now waiting with his dao as he pressed himself against the wall. If this worked, he would be able to leave the room. He suspected that the guards were going to attack him when he came out so he had gone ahead and made that a certainty, changing into the clothes he brought with him from Ba Sing Se and covering up his scar with some cloth tied around his head. It was far from ideal, but he wanted to be as aware of the future as he could.</p><p>The sound of his door creaking open caught his attention and snapped him back to reality. How many times had he been lost in his own thoughts now? This was going to be a problem, he could just tell. In one quick movement he shoved the servant out of the way and rushed out the doors. Just as he predicted, and the guards shouted something at him He let out a groan as a flash of fire just barely missed him. He picked up his pace. He wasn't afraid to fight, but he would prefer to limit the amount of time the guards got to look at his face. Call him a cowered, but he'd prefer to be declared kidnapped rather then a traitor...again.</p><p>Damn the amount of walls and doors in this place! He's never realized how hard it would be to get out of here. It was like a maze, a very embellished maze. Still, he knew his way around. It was these stupid guards that were his real problem. He also couldn't help how much more skilled the guards of the main floor were compared to his personal ones. He was really feeling the love.</p><p>As he made it to the main gate, he had gained a harem of flame throwing guards. How lucky he was. A particular ball of fire came incredibly close to hitting Zuko, but he managed to deflect it with his dao. He hated having to play defense. He burst the the main entrance doors, sending of a burst of sparks to stun those behind him. It worked for the most part, allowing him to escape off outside. As soon as he was outside the palace, he fell to the shadows. It wasn't as effective as if he were in his black suit, but it worked enough for him to get to the walls. He forced his dao into the cracks between the stone bricks, slowly yet surely climbing up it. </p><p>It wasn't as smooth as he had hoped, fire soon being flung at him and dispersing against the wall. Everything fell apart when a fireball his him directly on the arm. He let out a scream and dropped one of his dao, holding on to the other for dear and sacred life. He could smell his own flesh burning, and let me tell you, he did not have fond memories of that particular scent. </p><p>Luckily he was high enough on the wall that he could get over it. He pulled himself up using his dao and rolled over on to the edge of the stone. He then let himself roll off of it, praying to Agni that the ground was soft. If course, he knew that fire and intense heat never lent themselves to anything soft. He hit the ground, and he hit it hard. The sound of his already burnt arm cracking rang in his ears as he cried out in pain. Luckily, his arm took the blunt of the impact. He staggered to his feet and ran as far as he could. He didn't know how much time had past, but any sign of the sun was gone and replaced with darkness. </p><p>He was in the heart of the Fire Nation, so seeking refuge in nature like he did before with Unc- Like he did before wasn't possible. So he kept running. When he couldn't run, he ran even more, knowing that the moment he took a break, he would never get back up. </p><p>His feet were far beyond sore. Calluses had formed and been broken. He could feel the dried blood rub up against his shoes, not to mention his arm. Even though the heat had cauterized it momentarily, the fall broke it right open. If he tried to bend his elbow, charred skin would split to reveal milky white bone. Zuko shuttered at the recent memory. He needed to find shelter, and if he was lucky, some sort of medical kit.</p><p>•••</p><p>He had stopped running and accepted dragging his feet. The moon was high up into the sky by now. He wondered how he had moved so fast until he, very vividly, remembered falling down many a hill and ledge. Then, just as he was about to pass out, he came to the edge. Water sloshed against the hard rock surface of the beach. Something else made a louder sound though. Water slamming itself against metal. He looked over to see a cargo ship, settled alongside many others. He knew a blessing when he saw one, so he quietly thanked whatever spirit had given him this chance. He waded into the freezing water, careful to keep his arm out of it. He found the anchor and pulled himself on board using it. </p><p>His body was screaming at him to get some help. He chose to lug his way to the cargo hold, crawling below deck and cuddling up to the boxes of goods. Zuko's blurry eyes managed to read the word 'alcohol' on the box. Almost instantly his brain started to function again. He looked around and saw shipment of spears that weren't boxed up. He stumbled over, grabbing one then using it to heave open the crate. He pulled out a finely packaged bottle of wine. He popped off the cork and poured it over his broken arm, hissing sharply at the burn. He grabbed the spear again, this time breaking of the head and then splitting the hilt in two. He cut off a portion of his robes in long, thin strands. He wrapped them around his arm loosely before he took a hold of it and snapped the bone back into place. He had screamed enough for today so he opted to bite his lip to prevent any sound from coming out. </p><p>Zuko then grabbed one of the broken wood pieces, and tied it on to his arm, doing it for both his bicep and forearm. He finally wrapped all of that again with wine drenched strips of his robe, effectively making a cast. He forced his teeth to let go of his, now bleeding, lip. When all was said and done, he curled up next to the opened crate and fell into a very fitful, and much needed, slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jetlag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko is a stow away</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHA, FUNNY PUN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was rudely awakened by the sound of stomping from up above. That unfortunately meant that he jolted up suddenly, banging his head on one of the wooden crates. He hissed out a curse, trying to be as quiet as possible now that he registered the knocking from above as footsteps. He quietly tried to hide the fact that he had tampered with their cargo, but he couldn't do much. He had rendered a spear useless and completely used up a whole bottle of wine, the specific type having rose petals and cinnamon in it. That would explain why it burned so much more than he had anticipated. The most he could do was pocket the spear head, hide the bottle, and shut the opened crate. </p><p>He huddled into a corner, doing everything in his power to not cry out as his bad arm was pressed into yet another crate. He was really starting to hate all these boxes. It didn't help that it was freezing. He should have expected it, but his thoughts had been elsewhere when he smuggled himself in. He was upset to admit that he was used to going into hiding. It was dishonorable, but that didn't exactly matter right now, or ever again if he was being completely honest. He had gotten his honor back, and he had felt no different them when he first started hunting the Avatar.</p><p>He drew out a shaky breath, letting out a small flame while doing so. He knew he had dealt with worse cold than this. The Northern Water Tribe was barbaric, in both it's culture and climate. This should have been a breeze for him. Pathetically, it was not, and Zuko was shivering.</p><p>It wasn't long before the ship began to move, the gentle rocking pulling Zuko back into the past, into his memories. Regrettably, he had many memories of being on a boat. He mostly remembered his idiot crew and lazy old uncle. A part of him, that was much larger than he'd like to admit, missed that life. He definitely didn't miss the whole being banished part. He missed being around people who actually cared, in some amount, about him and his well being. Still, the waves that he had faced in that ship were much more violent than these ones. The only time he had felt these same, calm waters was on the ferry to Ba Sing Se, and he preferred not to think of that trip. Sadly, his thoughts defied him, throwing him right back to the most critical moment of that entire boat ride.</p><p>•••</p><p>Zuko sighed, leaning upon the rails of the ferry. His uncle wasn't taking any of this seriously, as per usual. He wasn't just banished now, he was wanted. He was a criminal, a fugitive, an enemy of the Fire Nation as a whole. He was never going to catch the Avatar at this rate. All his uncle was doing was treating this like some sort of vacation! Not to mention that damn guy he had helped. They had pulled off another food raid this night, and he was going to make sure it would be his last. Just one more day and the ferry will reach it's detestation. No matter how unsavory the idea of hiding in the 'Impenetrable City' is, it beats being bugged by this Earth Kingdom peasant to join his merry little band of crooks.</p><p>"Thought I'd see you out here again." Speak of the devil. It was as if this man's only purpose in life was to thoroughly annoy Zuko.<br/>
"You know, I've never actually seen you sleep, Lee. Do you just like being a night cat-owl?" He asked in that grating voice of his. He didn't know how anyone could stand such an arrogant child. He had the kind of voice that would get on your nerves and refuse to leave. Zuko just let out a grunt in response, not really wanting to actually talk to the guy. He didn't even bother to remember his name. All he needed to know was that it was a stupid one.</p><p> "Aww, come on, Lee! Don't be so down! We're almost at Ba Sing Se. A new chance, a fresh start, remember?" He asked, leaning against the metal rail, using his elbows to support his back. He crossed his legs aswell, seemingly just to show how relaxed he was in Zuko's presence. Or should he say, how relaxed he was in Lee's presence.<br/>
"How could I forget with you babbling on about second chances every moment you can?" He asked, rhetorically of course. The wheat chewing menace chuckled in response, and nothing more. There was a long period of time where nothing was said between the two, just silently listening to the still water slosh against the hull of the boat.</p><p>Zuko was the first to speak.<br/>
"What makes you so sure that you'll get another chance the moment you enter Ba Sing Se?" He asked. It seemed incredibly foolish to place the hope that you'll be accepted with open arms on a location. He just chuckled again.<br/>
"Nobody knows who I am, aside from Smellerbee and Longshot of course. No one will be able to compare me to who I was." Zuko hated the fact that he actually had a plausible answer.<br/>
"And what makes you think you're so different from how you were? How do you know that you've changed?" His voice had gotten harsher. He wanted Jet to stumble, to falter in his reasoning.</p><p> "I don't. I hope I have." Was all that he got in return. It took everything Zuko had to not douse his hands on flame, and even then the candles on the lanterns flickered and swayed with his fury.<br/>
"That's all? You're pinning you're future on the slim chance that you've changed, and you don't even truly know if you have?" He was seething with red hot anger. Jet just turned his head and smirked.<br/>
"Yep, that's the plan." He said. Zuko let out a sound that was inbetween a pained groan and a furious scream. Jet snickered.<br/>
"Keep that up and I'll start to think that you actually care about me." He teased, his voice having a babying ring to it. He actually brought up a good point. Why did Zuko care so much? It wasn't like it was going to affect him personally. Why did he care?</p><p>Jet took this chance while Zuko was dazed to place his hand on the others cheek, running his thumb across the edge of the scar that shone oh so prominently in the moon light. Almost instantly Zuko's hand was on his wrist, his eyes piercing him with a death glare to go along with his death grip. He pulled his arms back, raising his hands defensively.<br/>
"Sorry, sorry." He muttered, still having a sly grin plastered on to his face. Zuko took a few moments to steel his nerves, breathing deeply. How dare he touch him? How dare he touch his scar? </p><p> "What do you want from me?" He growled, hand twitching to grab his dao that hung at his hip. Jet raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't understand the question.<br/>
"I want you to join the Freedom Fighters." He said, carelessly with a shrug of his shoulders. Zuko's temper flared.<br/>
"I already said no, so why don't you leave me the hell alone!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. And yet, the Earth Kingdom boy defied him.</p><p> "Because I like you. You're like me, a survivor, someone who's just trying to make the best of an awful situation." He took a step closer, his palms splayed out on his sides. Why did this make him shake? Zuko wasn't trembling, right?<br/>
"Stop talking like you know me! You know nothing about me, nothing about what I've been through!" He yelled. Jet just took another step closer.<br/>
"I know that you helped feed those people despite not having to. Twice." He stepped closer again, his hand gently coming up and putting itself upon the others which was reaching for his weapons. Despite Jet's hands being rough and covered in calluses, they showed no ill intent. There wasn't even much force behind them and yet they still managed to stop Zuko's. Jet pulled the wheat stalk from out of his mouth before ever so carefully placing his lips on Zuko's.</p><p>He didn't know what to feel. No matter what he tried to tell himself, Jet wasn't forcing any of this. He was so gentle that he could have even been considered hesitant. It was like he was telling Zuko that he would stop at the slightest move of his pinky if he wasn't okay with this. And Zuko was ready to move that pinky. In fact, he was ready to sucker punch him in the jaw. Yet, he found that he did like it. That he wasn't uncomfortable, that he didn't feel like the situation was out of his control. It was his choice.</p><p>So he chose to return the action, his untrained lips doing their best to press against Jet's. When he realized that Zuko wasn't pulling back, and more importantly that he was returning the kiss, he deepened it. The other was very clearly new to this, so he was helping lead him. Nothing to big or different though. He didn't want to scare Zuko off and leave him with a negative connotation of touch. So he instead let his hands to most of the fancy work, letting them run through Zuko's soft, scruffy locks, letting them cup his cheeks, making sure to avoid the scar, and when he was brave enough, letting them slide down Zuko's sides.</p><p>Zuko was steadying himself by firmly grasping Jet's shoulders. When he felt hands slowly glide down to his sides, he suddenly pushed Jet away, his heart beating faster than it had ever before and his breath coming out in heavy puffs. What had he just done? There was no way that it was allowed to do that with someone outside of the Fire Nation, let alone another male. How much treason could he commit in a few days? He needed to ground himself again, desperately clutching to the railing to keep himself up straight. Jet groan as he stumbled back, clearly not expecting that to happen.</p><p> "Sorry, sorry. Should've warned you." He mumbled, holding his nose. It took a while for Zuko to realize he had given Jet a bloody nose by sheer force of his push. He didn't care. That's what he got for tricking him! Making him do something like that with someone who wasn't even a bender? How could he have been so easily tricked? He had thought himself smarter than to be fooled for something like that.<br/>
"Stay away from me! Never talk to me or my uncle again!" He yelled, glaring daggers at the filthy Earth peasant who had tricked him so thoroughly. He quickly stormed off, going to where all the other refugees were sleeping. It was a wonder that he hadn't set this boat ablaze yet.</p><p>•••</p><p>Zuko was suddenly thrust out of his thoughts by the sound of an explosion and the shaking of the entire ship. He tried to sit up, but his arm brushed up against the boxes again, rendering him in pain for a few, precious moments. Another blast sounded off, this one slamming him against the cold metal wall. He heard lots of yelling and running, but none of it was registering as he saw two people in black come down into the cargo hold. They were both wearing a familiar blue mask. He hoped that if he was silent, they might miss him. That didn't quite work as both of them imedeitly turned to face him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confrontation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooah Wooooah Woah, ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course Zuko would be in the ship that the Blue Spirit chose to raid today. Or, more accurately, Blue Spirits. It was apparent that his theory was right, as two people in haunting blue masks stood before him. Much like his last encounter, they were made out of a series of folds and layers of paper. They were tattered and worn from excessive use. He knew from first hand experience what it was like to wear that mask. How you always seemed to go overboard once you were no longer yourself. When you put on that mask, it felt like you had truly become a spirit. You felt powerful and important. You felt worshiped and known. It was easy to get reckless when you were in that mind state. Zuko had abandoned that way of thinking, that way of being, at Lake Laogai. Afterwards, and even now, he had no want to return to it.</p><p>The two figures stared at him, his appearance no doubt pathetic and weak. They turned to face eachother, muttering something that Zuko just didn't have the energy to decipher. He was, however, able to note that it seemed as if only one of them was talking. They seemed to come to an agreement before walking towards him. The shorter of the two crouched down and hesitantly touched his arm. Zuko let out a sharp his, pushing himself against the metal wall of the ship in an attempted to create distance between the two of them.<br/>
"Don't worry Lee, we're not gonna hurt you." A raspy, and somehow familiar voice said. Lee...was it somebody who had come to the tea shop often? That name was only used when he was in hiding. It brought him a little comfort that whoever this was knew that we wasn't part of the crew. </p><p>It didn't do anything to stop the pain from when they and their partner picked him up and carried him out of the cargo hold. He grit his teeth and soaked it up, not being able to do much else anyways. His body was sore and cold, he was barely able to keep his eyelids open. He hated being weak. How the hell was he supposed to care for himself if just escaping the palace made him this useless? He knew he had gotten weaker when he had returned to the Fire Nation, but he had thought that he'd remedied it by practicing in the set up arenas. Clearly, that wasn't the case when he cried out because his arm was shoved against the side of a wooden boat. </p><p>The boat was almost a raft, just barely being big enough to hold the three of them. It was clearly made for a quick getaway though, it's design being almost razor like with how it cut through the water. He strained his neck to look back. There were multiple other getaway boats slicing through the weak currents. Eventually, the cargo fleet itself started to follow. If he focused he could just barely make out the blue mask in the control panel. So this was how they were getting away with it. They would hijack the ship then return using the planned route before hijacking any other fleets they came across. It was actually ingenious, using the Fire Nation's pride and confidence against them. </p><p>It was a rarity that a ship got hijacked, and even then the perpetrators were quickly apprehended. No one would suspect that they would take the ships back and reuse them. It was almost embarrassing seeing just how badly his nation had failed at defending itself from an inside threat. He had to stop himself though. He wasn't Fire Nation anymore. He didn't know what he was, but he was promised himself that it wasn't Fire Nation. He still whole heartedly told himself that he was going to fire bend though. His time in Ba Sing Se only made him realize just how much he couldn't live without being able to utilize the burning energy that was building up in his body every day.</p><p>It was hard for him to stay awake. Even if he had just woken up a little over an hour ago, he'd barely call what he did sleeping. He had no drive to move around, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to. The cold metal had done it's best to suck out all the warmth from his body, and oh did it work. Even now he was shivering. He would have liked to warm himself up, but he just couldn't. It was getting increasingly more difficult to keep himself conscious and aware of what was happening around him. He just barely registered a gloved hand running through his hair as if he was a pet that was being needy. They said...something. It seemed reassuring, but he couldn't really tell. He was already drifting off.</p><p>•••</p><p>Waking up in what looked to be a poorly taken care of room was definitely a surprise to be sure. An even bigger surprise was to see his arm in a proper cast, bandaged up correctly and tightly. Everything was so foggy, he could barely see past the mat he was laying on. He took a moment to rationalize the situation. He must have been at the Blue Spirits' hideout. From the architecture that he could see, he was still very much so in the Fire Nation. That didn't make much sense though, as he was freezing. He was aware of the fact that he was in nothing but his dirty trousers, but he wasn't concerned about it. It was basic medical practice. Still, he would definitely need to put something on if he didn't want to freeze. </p><p>He shakily rose to his feet, trying his hardest not to tremble, and failing miserably. He walked with his good arm out in front of him. He really couldn't see through the mist much at all. He took small steps, telling himself that it was because he didn't want to bump into anything and not because he was aching all over. </p><p>He eventually came to the other wall of the room. It seemed to be a fairly small room. Against the wall was a small table with a set of folded up clothes and a hairbrush on it, along with a mirror. It was unique to say the least. The rim was woven out of what seemed to be bundles of dried straw and wheat. The reflective part was clearly salvaged from the scuffs and marks on it. It was different though. The right side had been covered up with the weaving, only allowing the left side to be seen. That, along side the fact that the clothing set out were clearly stolen from someone in the Fire Nation lead him to believe that this room was set up specificity for him. Clearly, someone wasn't too found of him. He let out a sigh. That didn't narrow down the list of people who could have done this at all.</p><p>He put on the articles of clothing silently. It was a red and gold robe that hung off his shoulders and stopped with a flare at his hips. The pants were more of a light orange shade of pink. They were tight at the waist before they began to flare out after the knee only to come back in to snuggly grasp his ankle. A sheer silk sash that was red and had orange and gold embroidery was meant to be tied around his waist to keep the robe from simply falling off. There were also a black choker with gold embroidery and fine silk shoes. everything was made to be as easy to tear off as possible. Zuko cringed at the fact that he was wearing this, as it was the common attire for female brothel workers. He intentionally avoided putting on the choker and shoes. He inverted the sash so that the embroidery wasn't visible and had the half robe as tight as possible. Even then it hung off his shoulders. He sighed. He was okay with wearing a lot of things, but this was just embarrassing. He didn't even think it was intentional. He swallowed down his pride for what he hoped would be the last time and continued exploring the room.</p><p>There wasn't much else in it. There was a design engraved into the wall every once in a while, but that was about it. With nothing else to do, he settled for sitting down on his mat and keeping himself warm by breathing gentle flames towards his hands.<br/>
At least, that was until somebody came through the locked metal door. He looked over only to be met with the blank eyes of another mask. </p><p> "The Leader wants to speak to you." They said, their voice low and stern. He definitely didn't recognize this person. He also didn't particularly want to meet this so called 'leader'.<br/>
"Why?" He asked in return, standing up. He wasn't going to follow the orders of a complete stranger without good reason. Just then, he fell back, the ground coming out from under his feet. Literally. The small amount of rubble came to form rings around his wrists and ankles. He let out a hiss when the stone wrapped itself around his broken arm. Slowly, he was being dragged out of the room.</p><p>Even then, he was putting up a fight, digging his heels into the ground, just now realizing that they too were bandaged. Every time they passed through a doorway, which was a lot as Fire Nation architects often went for presentation more than functionality, he would hold on with his good arm using all his might. It was obvious that his escort wasn't exactly happy with his behavior. Well, he wasn't happy with being dragged out of his room, even if it was substantially warmer. He was going to fight tooth and nail as much as possible. </p><p>He couldn't help but notice the other people who walked through the building, which he was slowly starting to identify as an abandoned prison. They were all wearing masks, some of them more accurate and of higher quality than the others. It was easy to tell which were bought and which were made. It would have been impressive if it didn't make his spine crawl. He also noticed their clothing, the majority wearing Earth Kingdom greens and browns, while a few actually wore the blue of the Water Tribe. A few of them had mixed clothing, Earth greens with a few of the Fire Nation reds. He quickly realized that was how they told everyone apart and their abilities. The ones with mixed clothing must have been children of war. He shuttered at the fact that his natio- that the Fire Nation would do something so awful as that then leave them. </p><p>He didn't like the implications that meant for himself, being the only person in nothing but the Fire Nation's colors. Being the only one without a mask. Plus his struggling only made him get more attention. He hated it. He hated it so much.  He wished he was back in his freezing cold room now.</p><p>Soon enough, but clearly not as soon as his guide would have liked, they made it to a room. It had maps and charts of the Fire Nation tacked on to all of the walls. There was a chair in front of a desk. The desk had multiple things on it, mainly papers with sloppy writing on them. Behind the desk was yet another masked face. This one was different though. It was carved, the paint faded and chipping from time and exposure the the elements.</p><p>He was forcefully sat into the empty chair, now realizing that it was stone, before the rock cuffs were wrapped around the chair aswell, keeping him strapped in. The earth bender soon walked out of the room, closing the metal door behind him. The masked figure got out of their seat and went up to him. </p><p> "It's so nice to see you again, Lee." Jet chuckled darkly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet is abandoned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POV SWITCH YOU FOOLS</p><p>Also this is the chapter that I found out I lied to you. I can't write smut, but it will be heavily implied, so do with that what you will</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew this was going to happen. He wanted it to happen. He made sure it happened. The place was collapsing in on itself. He couldn't just let his team mates, his only remaining friends, die. What kind of a leader would he be if he cost them their lives too? An awful one, that's the kind. He was sick of being an awful leader.</p><p> "Smellerbee, Longshot, get out of here." He groaned as the underground building shook violently. Smellerbee gave him a look that just made his words hurt more.<br/>
"No, we won't leave you Jet!" She yelled in protest. Longshot echoed the sentiment, without using his words. It had freaked him out a little when he heard the silent male speak. He knew he wasn't mute, but it was still a shock.<br/>
"That's an order." He said, masking any and all pain in his voice. Smellerbee let out a shaky sob as she got up and started to run towards the exit with Longshot. It was the right call, because as soon as they left the room a chunk of rubble fell, blocking the only way out.</p><p>The stone kept falling, and soon enough water was gushing in. He had wanted to be the only one to go, so why did it hurt worse than the hole in his gut? The ever increasing sensation of loneliness was overwhelming. He had gone great lengths to make sure he was never alone. Even when everyone had left him, he still had the two people that he'd just sent off. The feeling was growing, aching, clawing it's way through every fiber of his being. He didn't want to die like this. Alone and defenceless. He had always envisioned himself dying in battle, facing off against the Fire Lord himself, and that was the final resort. He had only envisioned him dying by the hands of that monster a few times, but even then one of his Freedom Fighters would finish him off. </p><p>Normally he would imagine breaking into the palace, his army behind him as he stared down Ozai, pulling out his hook swords and advancing. The delicious sound of fire being deflected by his blades danced through his head as he pushed the leader of the Fire Nation back down into his throne, cowering in fear at his fate. Then, Jet would land the final blow. </p><p>Now that seemed even more unreachable than it already was. Instead of the sound of fading fire, he heard ruthless and uncaring water swirling around him and taunting him. What was he going to die from first? The rubble, the water, or his wound? He hated this more than he had initially realized. All of this was that damned ashmaker's fault.</p><p>Lee was the reason he had ended up like this. If he hadn't been on that ferry, Jet would have never noticed him. Would have never pulled that heist with him. Would have never talked to him at the port. Would have never seen that old man heat his tea. Would have never confronted them. Would have never got taken by the Dai Li. Would have never been brainwashed. Would have never ended up here. All of this was because of that stupid Lee.</p><p>That was enough of that. If he was going to die down here, which let's face it, he was, he wanted to be content. What were the good things that had happened in Ba Sing Se? Well, there was Jin. She may have been the only remotely good thing.</p><p>Jin was a cute girl, energetic and honest. She didn't hide her excitement or disappointment. Jet liked people who were easy to read, like Katara. He shuttered. Katara may have felt pity for him a few moments ago, but he knew that she still fully hated him. Man, he needed to get back of track. He could just barely remember how he met her through his scrambled memories.</p><p>•••</p><p> "You come here often, too?" A girly voice said from behind him as he was peering through the side window of the tea shop. He jumped, already reaching for his hook swords as he turned to face whoever had snuck up on him. He relaxed once he saw that it was only the girl who came to the shop almost religiously.<br/>
"I guess you could say that." He muttered, removing his hand from his shoulder. The girl giggled in what could only be described as in a feminine manner.<br/>
"Having a bad day? Don't worry, I'm not doing too hot myself." Jet raised and eyebrow at that.<br/>
"I just got rejected by this guy I really liked." She answered, using Jet's ever so expressive eyebrows as a clue to what he was feeling.</p><p> "That's what you were saying to Lee?" He asked, rather loudly. The girl signed, leaning against the wall.<br/>
"You know him?" She asked bluntly. 'Do I know him? I made out with just a few days ago' he almost said.<br/>
"Kind of." He muttered instead. </p><p> "You're very ambiguous." She said in a teasing manner. "I'm Jin." She introduced, sticking out her hand.<br/>
"The names Jet." He said, taking Jin's hand and shaking it loosely. They stood there in silence for a few very long and awkward moments before Jin spoke up again.<br/>
"Do you think you could take me on a date instead, you know, to make up for it?" Okay, damn, this girl had no shame. Luckily, Jet liked that in a girl.<br/>
"I don't see why not." He chuckled as Jin's face lit up. like<br/>
"Meet me here after the shop closes!" She said, walking away. Jet just sighed. What was he getting himself into?</p><p> He was there the exact moment the tea shop closed. He waited a bit for Jin to show up, and before he knew it, there she was. Her hair was sloppily pulled back into a pony tail, but she made it look very intentional and kind of cute. Jet jokingly scoffed.<br/>
"You're late." He teased. She just smiled.<br/>
"I'd say you're early." She chirped before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the busy streets. </p><p>They had gone to a restaurant and talked, just some light banter that wasn't really too deep. When the server came and asked if he and his girlfriend wanted dessert, Jet didn't even hesitate. "Only if you have something that's sweeter than she is." That got a lovely little giggle out of her, and it just made him smirk wider. As it turns out, they didn't have anything, so they went on their merry way without any dessert.</p><p>Jin brought him to a fountain that she said would be beautiful, but imedeitly got sad once she saw that none of the lanterns were glowing. He just smirked and brought her face to his.<br/>
"It's all right. Wouldn't want anything to outshine you anyways, now would we?" Before bringing her in to a kiss. It was so different than when he had done it with Lee. Jin didn't hold anything back. It was a power struggle, and Jet loved to fight. Lee had fought back, but not in the way that Jin was. It was as if Lee were hiding something, something that would be exposed if he gave in. Jet now knew, and he resented him for it, but Lee wasn't important right now. Jin was. </p><p>They pulled apart and stood there for a while, both breathing heavily. Then, Jin spoke.<br/>
"Want to head over to my place?" She purred, a hint of lust in her eyes. What kind of date would he be if he were to deny Jin?<br/>
"I'd love to." He smirked.</p><p> •••</p><p>Well, that had just done the opposite of what Jet wanted. He wasn't at all content, he was restless. He wanted to go back and kiss Jin again. He wanted to murder Lee in cold blood for tricking him like that. He wanted to to run and jump from roof top to roof top, imagining that he was back in the forest. He had too many things he wanted to do to just for now.</p><p>He wasn't particularly a religious man, in fact he thought the spirits were a load of crap, but he was desperate right now. So he started crying out to any of the spirits that would listen.<br/>
"Help! Help me! I don't want to die!" He yelled out, each word more pleading than the last as he realized with sinking horror that he was soon going to be covered in water.<br/>
"Help! Please! I want to live! I want to live!" He felt shameful, admitting that he was afraid of death, but it was all he could do now. The water swiftly flowing over his face, making him gag as it filled his lungs. The last thing he saw was a tiny glimpse of a woman in all white. The moon...?</p><p>•••</p><p>Apparently not he thought, heaving as water poured out from his mouth. He couldn't exactly tell where he was, everything being a bit blurry. When he finally got all the water out of him, he looked around. Horror quickly dawned on him as he realized that the flag he saw waving off in the distance was that of the Fire Nation. He got to his knees, wet hair in his face. Wait, since when was his hair white? It didn't matter, he decided. What did matter was that he was in the Fire Nation. He didn't know how he got there, but looking at the large body of water that spanned the horizon that he just crawled out of, he could make a guess. He appeared to be near some kind of forest. </p><p>As he got to his feet, he groan.<br/>
"Guess the moon didn't heal up everything." He muttered, looking up at the sky. The sun was just about to rise. He groaned. That was just what he needed, a whole lot of fire benders coming at him with the sun if full view. However, he knew mopping wasn't going to do him any good. He needed to find some place where he could treat his wound. He also needed to stay as far away from any Fire Nation soldiers as possible. With that in mind, he limped into the woods, hoping to find some help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Flesh and Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet meets a powerful bender</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BACK BIOTCH</p><p>Lot's of vague and implied smut in this chapter, so pull on your big boy/girl pants everyone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people would think walking through a random forest in the middle of the night would be intimidating. They'd be right. The thing is, Jet wasn't most people. He had never felt more at ease than in a forest. The tall trees hiding you with a thick canopy of leaves was his entire life. At least, it would have been if not for his little trip to Ba Sing Se. These weren't the welcoming plants of his home. These were trees that grew in the Fire Nation, nurtured by the spilled blood of the innocent. He growled.  How dare the Fire Nation have forests. How dare it have anything with a speck of joy and peace in it. Clearly it did not know of those two feelings. Maybe that's why the people here felt the need to destroy and take everything that did know. It made him sick. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an old lady.</p><p> "Now what's a young man like you doing out here by yourself?" She asked, her voice feigning helplessness rather well. Instinctively he grabbed for his hook swords, only to feel nothing but cold Fire Nation air. He was honestly surprised that such a thing existed. It seemed like everything in the Fire Nation was red hot, burning anything and everything that touched it. His handful of nothing only served to remind him that the tide hadn't been nice enough to give him his weapons. He turned to look at the person who had just spoken. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.</p><p> "Why would the moon bless a man of Fire." She snarled to herself. Unfortunately for her, Jet's ears had been trained to hear the most quiet of sounds. He felt his lips pull back as if he were a coyote-dog about to attack. </p><p> "I'm not a damn ash maker!" He hissed at her. His voice was loud, prideful, and filled with venom. Just the way he liked it. He had fine tuned his voice long ago. He needed it to scare even the most brave Fire Nation soldiers. He needed it to intimidate the Fire Lord himself. He had made many voices for himself, and only a select few got to hear him without a predetermined tone and pitch. Regrettably, one of those few was Lee. However, in return he had gotten to hear Lee moan out his name. He pushed that thought to the back of his head.<br/>
When the woman heard him, a wicked smile came on to her face. Her eyes flashed with knowingness. </p><p> "I see." She chuckled darkly. "Follow me. I think we're going to get along just fine, you and I." She motioned with her hand, and Jet could just tell that he had found an ally. He smirked. Maybe this little trip to the Fire Nation would prove to be useful.</p><p>•••</p><p>A week with Hama and Jet had already learned enough to blend in with both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe of he so pleased. He of course needed to pretend to be Fire Nation for now. Hama had given him clothes and the basic language oddities that were present only here. He was given control over his cover name. He wanted it to stick. He knew better than to tell contradictory lies, so he needed a solid name. He found it in a library. </p><p>The small town offered him many choices, but there was one that he was rather fond of. Zuko.</p><p>It was the name of the Crown Prince, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa. It would be rubbing salt into the wound, and Jet was all about that excessive pettiness. He was going to make the Fire Nation fall from the inside out, and what better way to rub it in than by using the name of the Crown Prince? It was perfect for his purposes, and it would help to cause a bit of disarray in the royal family itself. He hoped that would be the case. Maybe they would lock up the Prince just to be sure it wasn't truly him too. Wouldn't that be a treat?</p><p>Still, he needed an army. Sure, Jet was pretty strong on his own, but he could only cover for himself so much. He was going to need help, and quite a few benders if he wanted to even start putting his plan into action. That could wait though. He had more... pressing issues to attend to. Once again, it was Lee.</p><p>He couldn't stop himself from thinking about him now that he could clearly see just how Fire Nation his former partner in crime was. Now, everything was just a reminder of what they had done on that boat. </p><p>Her had been so sure that he was over this, that he had moved on to Jin and left Lee to rot. It felt just the opposite though. It felt like Lee was haunting him, and nothing he did about it would make him stop. Every night he couldn't get the image of Lee hiding a red face in his arm out of his head. Couldn't get the way his voice had quivered ever so slightly to stop ringing in his ears. Lee had smelt so faintly of spice and ginger that Jet had questioned if it was ever there in the first place. Now that he was in a Fire Nation village, the smell filled the air so thoroughly that it was suffocating. </p><p>He forced these thoughts as deep down inside of him as he could. He needed to forget about the Fire Nation refugee. He was a lie. Lee had tricked him into getting physical. A lot of Jet's previous relationships stemmed from nothing but being physical, but this one was different. He was ready to change, and Lee purposely took advantage of that. Jet was going to make him pay sooner or later.</p><p>He sulked as he made his way the the library. Lee was going to have to be the least of his issues for now. He needed to build an army, and quick. Hama had recently given him a bit of very useful information. The day of Black Sun was coming soon, and he needed to prepare. It would be his best chance to dismantle the Fire Nation from the inside out. He was guessing that it would only last about five minutes. If it didn't, than that just meant he would have extra time. He needed a plan and a powerful force backing him up. He had Hama, but she was getting older every day. He didn't want to put her through an entire invasion. Especially after what had already happened to her. She was in need of a successor, but Jet wasn't a bender. Maybe that was where he could start though. If he had an elite team of blood benders behind him, no one would be able to stop him.</p><p>He stepped into the library, glaring at the Cat-Owl that was always perched on the edge of the counter. He had never made conversation with the woman behind the desk. She was Fire Nation after all. He instead went straight to a section that he despised. History. Everything was so twisted in the way it was told, but it gave him plenty of information that he was severely lacking. He was browsing through the sections when a particular book stood out to him. An encyclopedia of prisons. </p><p>He looked around for a moment before he pulled the book out and started skimming through the pages. There were two that seemed promising. One was the Dragon Stronghold. It was on an island not too far away from here and was pinned up against a snowing mountain. That seemed practically impossible until he read on. Apparently it was on a piece of stolen Water Tribe land. It was built in a way that would have a few select rooms be freezing to prevent fire benders being functioning. It later described how this design was improved upon in a different prison after this one was abandoned.</p><p>The one that had taken the whole 'freeze fire benders so they can't use their fire's gig and made it better was called the Boiling Rock. It was the most secure prison in the Fire Nation. He was willing to bet that's where they held war prisoners. That meant water benders might be there. Slowly he was creating a plan. Sadly it involved him getting locked up, but he was quite sure he could manage. The Dragon Stronghold could be a secret base. Everything was slowly starting to go into place. He not so subtly tore out the maps to the two prisons before shoving them in his bag before slinking out of the library.</p><p>Everything was finally starting to come together, but there was still one problem. He didn't know what it was like inside the Fire Lord's palace. He didn't know what hidden passage ways or secret tunnels were at the monsters disposal. He doubted that anyone he would liberate from the Boiling Rock would know. This was going to be a real problem if he didn't find someone soon.</p><p>Then he caught an old poster from the corner of his eye. It was pasted on to the wall of a seedy little bar. The edges were peeling up and the paper had started to yellow with age. When he turned to get a better look, he saw Lee staring back.</p><p>Finally, his plan was set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Behind Bars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet gets imprisoned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jet is going off the deep end everybody</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was being carted away, he had honestly expected it to take a little more. All Jet had to do was start yelling about how much he hated the Fire Nation and that he was going to kill Ozai for the authorities to be contacted. It was quite simple to be honest. What wasn't going to be simple was getting a sturdy group behind him. </p><p>He knew he had done it before, his fond memories if living in the trees with his unconventional family had to have started somewhere. He just didn't remember how he did it. He knew one thing though. This had to be kept a secret from anyone who was even remotely on the Fire Lord's side. All it would take is one person for him to be slaughtered along with whoever else they saw as guilty. He'd need to form alliances with the war prisoners. He had better odds with converting them to his side than the Fire Nation scum that would stink up the entire prison.</p><p>He had heard rumors around the village about some Water Tribe men who were captured during the failed siege of the Southern Water Tribe. It was old news, really, but news none the less. Plus, it would help greatly to have a few blood benders on hand. He'd need to train them while hidden, but he was sure that if they were there, desperation would help greatly. He smirked. He knew everything would work out. Maybe he'd loose a few people while escaping, but it's not like he'd be forming personal relationships with them. He had changed his mindset. It was the only way to survive in the Fire Nation. For all he cared, they were assets, tools to get what he needed, and he needed Zuko.</p><p>Who would have thought that the fake refugee that had stooped so low as to place his blood tainted hands on Jet would be the disgraced Fire Nation prince. He snarled just thinking about it. Zuko was a key component though. He was going to tell him everything he knew and more, weather he wanted to or not. It was obvious the ash maker had been pampered too much. It was just time to take away that privilege.</p><p>It's not like Jet would torture the filthy traitor. No, he needed Zuko to trust him, even if by the smallest amount. It disgusted him, but he was going to have to play nice or risk being given a matching scar by Zuko's hands, and he didn't want those Fire Nation hands on him anymore than they already had been.</p><p>How could he have been so blind in the first place? Zuko had very obviously been Fire Nation from the start. Not even war children had those honey eyes. He grit his teeth, holding back from beating the bars or the cage he was being transported in. He needed to calm himself. He couldn't afford to let his feelings about Zuko get in the way of his mission, no matter how personal both were. </p><p>If only the fools that were hauling him away knew what was coming. The Fire Lord was going to fall by his hands. A new era was coming, and he was going to be at the start of it. Once Ozai was gone, he had big plans. </p><p>He was going to dismantle the Fire Nation from the inside out, dividing up the land for the other two nations, but obviously giving the Earth Kingdom most as they had suffered far more. All fire benders would be rounded up and slaughtered, just as they did to his village. Citizens of the Fire Nation would be imprisoned. The war children would be given off to Earth Kingdom families with strict rules placed upon them. It was only fair. The Fire Nation was twisted by default. He'd have to take extra steps to make sure they wouldn't follow their wicked roots. Then, there was Zuko.</p><p>He could just have Zuko killed off with the others, but he deserved far worse than that. No, he was going to make Zuko regret the day he ever spoke to Jet. It was his fault for getting that scar and forcing Jet to talk to him after all. If he had just stayed with the rest of his rotten family, he could have died with them. He was the one who chose to lure Jet in, and he was going to pay dearly. </p><p>After that was all said and done, he'd return and find Jin. He'd probably have to get a secret identity because he'd be too recognizable as a hero to just walk down the streets. He'd be able to feel Jin underneath him again and forget that Zuko ever even existed. He'd probably find the rest of his Freedom Fighters as well. They'd obviously be sorry for ever doubting him and his methods. Lucky for them that he was so thoughtful. He'd forgive them in a heartbeat or two. </p><p>He couldn't help but start to smile. He could see the incline and feel the heat of the volcano. Soon, his plans would be put into action. Soon, the Fire Nation would fall. Soon, Zuko would get what he deserves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for it being shorter, I was running out of steam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fortify</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet escapes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just keeps on getting edgier with each chapter. I might have a problem</p><p>GUESS WHO FORGOT BLOODBENDING COULD ONLY BE DONE ON A FULL MOON???????? AND I CALL MYSELF A FAN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you paying attention, Jet?" He asked, sitting on the stone slab that was meant to be his bed. Jet was trying to ignore the rough voice as much as possible, let alone the person it belonged to.</p><p> "Jet? Look at me." He commanded, and Jet just knew he couldn't resist. He looked up at Lee, who was nonchalantly swing his legs over the slab. He wanted to fight this, to kick and scream and curse. He didn't though. All that would accomplish would be getting him thrown back in the cooler, and that would only worry his little pupils. They were already falling behind in their training. Seems not every water bender could control blood. Very disappointing if you asked him.</p><p>Lee smiled as he slipped of of the slab, his feet barely making a sound as they landed on the metal floor.<br/>
"That's better." He cooed, walking over to Jet and sitting down next to him, resting his head on Jet's now slender shoulder. Jet let out a shiver. He could just barely feel Lee's short hair tickle his chin. He knew this wasn't real, but he so desperately wanted it to be. Lee made him feel safe. Lee made him feel like he was back in the forests. It was dangerous to get this close to Lee again. After all, Zuko was still going to be a problem.</p><p>It had only taken Jet a few weeks in the cooler for everything to click. Lee wasn't the enemy, Zuko was. Lee was just trapped within Zuko. All he needed to to was crack Zuko open and release Lee. He was ashamed that he had taken so long to figure it out. Lee was the boy he had brought into his bed on the ferry. Zuko was the sociopath who had fought him in the middle of the streets in Ba Sing Se. Everything was all so clear now.</p><p>He knew this was the truth as Lee purred into the crook of his neck, begging for attention. Lee had never acted like this before, but Jet knew that was only because Zuko was preventing him from being able to.<br/>
"When are we escaping?" He asked quietly. Lee didn't want to alert the guards just as much as Jet didn't want to either.<br/>
"Soon." He muttered, running his hands long the sides of Lee's Earth Kingdom robes. Lee always looked better in green. That was just a fact.</p><p>He had forgotten how long he had been in the prison, but he knew it was a whole lot shorter than everyone else. He was willing to get that he's been here for about a month tops. He was going to break this places escape record. He couldn't wait to see the look on the wardens face as he broke out with his army following behind him. He was sure it would be perfect though. There was no way it wasn't going to work. He had charted the cycle enough to know that tonight was a full moon. There was no way he could fail.</p><p>Lee just let out a sigh.<br/>
"I hope this works." He laments. Jet was a little offended by this. He had gone through hell and back putting everything in motion.<br/>
"It will work. Then, I'll be able to go back to you and Jin, okay?" He asked. He knew Lee wasn't too fond of Jin, but he had nothing against her. It was Zuko that had turned her down, not Lee.<br/>
"Yeah." Is all he offers up, seemingly just wanting to enjoy his time with Jet in silence.</p><p>The door to his cell opened up, and when he looked over, Lee was gone. That was just how it was. Lee was free to come and go as he saw fit. Jet just wished he wouldn't do it so often. He got up and walked out with all the other prisoners. It was meal time, and all food was precious in here.</p><p>Once he was in the clearing he strode over to his army. It was small right now, but that was only because he was heading towards a small section of his group. The water benders. He smirked. It had been incredibly easy to win them over. They wanted guidance and a way to be out of here. Jet had both. There was a surprising amount of war children, and the majority of them had some training in earth bending. They had sided with him easily. Over all, he had the majority of the prison under his thumb. His plan was going to be out into action tonight. Despite it being required for his plan, he hated how he was working in darkness. He wanted to see in full detail the looks on those ashmakers' faces.</p><p>The unidentifiable meat that was handed out wasn't too bad once you got used to it. Jet had definitely settled for worse. The biggest thing that annoyed him was that he didn't have anything to chew on, and you can't exactly find wheat easily inside of a prison. He had substituted this for biting on his lip. He sat down next to his almost blood benders. About three of them had figured it out, controlling the dead meat that they were given during meal time, while two others showed promise. The rest were utterly useless, but not for long. The earth benders were doing their part by keeping up their good behavior to not arouse any suspicion. Just a few more moments, and everything was going to happen. He looked at his little group knowingly before bringing his hands to his mouth and making a bird call.</p><p>The guards looked over at him before the land shifted out from underneath them. THen, the froze up, twitching and wriggling. He was very glad to know that he was a good teacher. He was certain that Hama would be pleased. </p><p>Soon, guards were being tripped and flung into the air everywhere you looked. He quickly jumped one of the paralyzed guards. He smiled before biting into their neck and pulling with all his might. He succeeded in tearing open their jugular, blood practically pouring out of them. The hardest part about blood bending was controlling it while in the body. Once it was out, it was just another liquid. That's where the non gifted water benders came in. The red was lifted and was soon attacking the other guards. Jet couldn't help but find this a perfect end for these creatures. They would have their blood spilt by their own. </p><p>Sadly, things weren't going as smoothly as he would have liked. The other Fire Nation rats were panicking and causing a commotion. He sighed, taking a spear off of one of the dead guards. He'd just have to take care of the problem himself.</p><p>•••</p><p>He had to admit, it had gone rougher than he anticipated. Still, it was over with. The deed was done and boy was Jet proud of himself. The most secure prison in the Fire Nation. That title meant nothing now. It was good to know that with just a little good management, the Fire Nation would crumble. It was almost comical. He had been hit a few times, but nothing more than a few singed hairs. He was happy to find that there had been no casualties on his side. But, he had important matters to attend to.</p><p> "Now. What to do with you?" He sighed, looking down at the bound warden. He was already beaten and bruised. Jet crouched down and pulled out the gag that had been shoved into his mouth.<br/>
"You can't to this. I have a niece, Mai. She's close to the Princess! If you do anything, she will hear about it and there will be a bounty on your head." He hissed. Jet couldn't help but smirk.<br/>
"It's a good thing no one will be able to say what I look like." He chuckled darkly before kicking him into the boiling waters.  He barely even had time to scream before he was cooked alive.  It's what he deserved.</p><p>His army had already hijacked a ship that came to drop off prisoners. They were just waiting for their leader, like an army should. He needed to get one more thing though. The guards had been foolish enough not to burn his clothes or bag when he was brought in. The map to The Dragon Stronghold was all he needed. Still, it would be rather rude to leave Every one in their current garbs. He grabbed all the clothes he could carry, including some of the spare uniforms. He took the gondola before sliding down the side of the volcano. He hoisted the textiles on to the ship. He was about to get on himself when something in the water caught his eye. He bent down and saw that it was a wooden theatre mask, worn, old, and water logged. He didn't care. He grabbed it and tied it around his head, breathing in the smell of wet oak. He smiled.</p><p>This was clearly a gift from Lee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starring: Slightly more sane Jet cuz he's back in his preferred state of power and control!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet was not happy. </p><p>In such a short amount of time he had lost one of his bloodbenders, an ash maker, and a new recruit to the Fire Nation. He told his team that they needed to stay together and work as one unit. That every plan needed to be agreed upon. But did they listen? No.</p><p>He steeled his nerves as he took a deep breath. Marrow, as the blood bender was referred to, was the biggest loss here. Jet had very few people from the Water Tribe as is. Without him, everything would become a lot harder. His elite group of blood benders were his greatest strength, as no one aside from the village folk had dealt with one before, let alone realize what was being done in the moment. It was infuriating.</p><p>Losing the Fire Nation soldier was detrimental. He needed it alive to get information out of it. One of his recruits was a bit too overzealous with the intimidation. Jet couldn't do much in terms of punishment as the fire bender had beaten him to the punch, nearly burning the poor girl to death. He had used up a lot of medical supplies on her, as she was an earth bender, another useful ally. He didn't have a lot of those in Fire Nation territory.</p><p>He supposed the missing newbie was also a concern, but far less. They hadn't even been in the team long enough to earn a nickname. He had guts, but hardly any brain to have tried to ambush and kidnap the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Then again, Jet had never mentioned that's who he was. All he said was that a potential asset with a scar on his eye was in the palace. Still, it was a dumb move and it may have cost him their entire plan. Hopefully the kid would stay silent even after being tortured.</p><p>The raid in which he lost Marrow to wasn't a total bust at least. He had found two of his former teammates. Two of his friends that had thought he'd died. Smellerbee and Longshot were definitely good finds. He stopped, then shuttered.</p><p>Despite what it would seem, Jet had been trying to get back into his proper mental state, emphasis on trying. It would seem being reanimated then locked up in a prison where he'd spent most of his days catching increasingly worse cases of hypothermia for who knows how long after being brainwashed was bad for your sanity. Who knew? Thinking of his friends, the only people who hadn't left him until they were forced to, as good finds was disturbing. As if they were possessions. </p><p>It had taken him the better part of a month to think of the masked people around him as teammates instead of an army. He was definitely improving, but not everything was going as smoothly as he would have hoped.</p><p> "Stop ignoring me." Case and point, Lee.</p><p> Ever since he had left the Boiling Rock, the image of the fake refugee wouldn't leave or shut up. It was insufferable, that was all he knew.<br/>
"I know you can hear me." Lee said, voice pouting. Jet knew enough about Lee from experience, that he would never pout.<br/>
"Shut up." He growled, continuing to write his letter to Hama.</p><p>He and Hama were still communicating. It made sense, at least to him. Hama had been is mentor, even if just for a short while. She had made sure that he didn't starve and healed his remaining wounds from underneath Ba Sing Se. He hated seeing the massive scar that was forever on his chest. Still, it was only because of Hama that it wasn't an infected gash right now. Besides, Hama didn't have any children or lovers. He was at least someone she could talk to. </p><p>He finished up the last word before rolling it up and stamping it shut with wax from the candle on his desk. He had actually refused to get a stamp in the beginning. All of them had a Fire Nation pattern on them, and he was never going to let what he wrote be marred by the mark of the enemy. One of his teammates, Splat, had actually carved one for him. Needless to say, he finally started writing letters.</p><p>He didn't really have a choice in the delivery of said letters. He had to use the standard Fire Nation messenger hawk to avoid suspicion. He'd grown to like them better, rubbing their necks with his finger if they'd done a good job from time to time. It wasn't their fault that they were in the Fire Nation. Besides, the species belonged to the Earth Kingdom aswell. They weren't born evil like some of the other creatures in this inferno of a wasteland.</p><p>He tied the message to the bird and brought it to the window, telling it who to send the letter to. Recognising the name it took off and went on it's way. It wasn't the only message he needed to send today. </p><p>A different hawk had somehow got caught up in a scuffle with his. He was rightfully upset when both his and the strangers bird showed up at his windowsill wounded. At least, that was until he read the message. A note to the Beifong's written by none other than Katara. What she was doing contacting the Beifong's as a scribe for a girl named Toph, he had no clue. He did, however, know that if he was able to contact her, he might gain a few new allies. He breathed in deeply.</p><p>He had written the letter the night before. One of the water benders had healed the bird, and it seemed very eager to get back to it's owner. Before he could over think it some more, he tied the letter to the hawk and sent it away. It was a little tricky, considering he didn't know if Katara or this Toph girl was the owner. He just said names until it took off. Apparently it was Sokka's bird. Probably named it something like Hawky considering that it was Sokka.</p><p>Just then, he saw his 'fleet' coming back. That was a lot quicker than expected, but his team had been getting better at the raiding. It was a shame he wasn't able to be there for most of them.<br/>
"Admit it. You don't go because you want to be with me." Lee giggled. Okay, Lee would definitely never giggle. Jet was willing to bet his life on that. He sighed, blocking out the hallucinations half hearted flirts as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the mask.</p><p>He couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment the blue theatre mask had become his team's trademark, but it had. It was a damn effective one too. Hama had said in her letter that Fire Nation citizens had convinced themselves that it was one person executing all of these crimes. That left less traceability. After that letter, he just made it a rule. Now a portion of their money went to either buying the cheap recreations or the materials to make replica masks.</p><p>He tied the carved wood around is head, ignoring how silly he must have looked with his snow white hair being restrained by the black straps.<br/>
"You look very silly." Lee confirmed. Jet huffed before walking down to the entrance of the prison. A part of him liked the fact that everyone wore masks. They were unified that way. </p><p>He walked out to the make shift harbour, to welcome back his raiders and check out the haul. He stopped when he saw that Smellerbee and Longshot had broken the planned formation by heading off before the others. He trusted that they wouldn't break formation unless they had a damn good reason. As it turns out, they did.</p><p>Before Jet could even ask, Smellerbee and lifted up a body from her lap. It was clearly Fire Nation if it's pale skin and soot black hair were any indication. It looked like it had gone through hell and back, bleeding out and shivering. He couldn't help but scowl at the Earth Kingdom green robes it was wearing. Then, he saw it's face.</p><p>Lee.</p><p>•••</p><p>Jet had not been prepared for Lee to show up. Well, actually, that was a lie. From day one he had everything set up for Lee's arrival, down to a small mirror that he had woven himself just to rub in the fact that half of his face was beyond repair. He had been fully prepared for Lee. Just, not mentally.</p><p>It had taken all of his strength, and a few of his teammates holding him back, to make sure he didn't kill the Fire Nation prince right then and their. That was another thing he wasn't prepared for. Making the shift. This wasn't just some random fire bender, this was Prince Zuko. Spirits, how much he regretted choosing that as his cover name. He wished he could have stopped himself, but at the time he had dwindling sanity and wanted to be petty.</p><p>He had at least been able to make sure Zuko was taken to the infirmary and fixed up. He distracted himself by taking count of their new inventory. About fifty shipments of spears, thirty shipments of some sickeningly spicy wine of all things, and seventy five crates of food, and that was only what was in the cargo hold. Admittedly, it was small for a single ship. But, that was why he had ordered his teammates to hijack the entire fleet. That gave him more than enough spears, enough food to feed the entire Earth Kingdom, and more booze than he'd ever know what to do with. </p><p>He was unloading the boxes into the underground portion of the prision. He ignored the voice that wouldn't stop chattering in his head.<br/>
"How nice of you not to kill me! I'm flattered." In all honesty, it had been so long that Jet didn't know if Lee-Zuko sounded like that. He at least knew that he'd never use that tone.<br/>
"Just shut up and let me work. I have bigger problems than you now." He grunted. That was a lie. Zuko was his biggest problem right now. He just meant that Real Zuko was more important than Fake Zuko.</p><p> "Leader Zuko?" A voice called. It took him a moment to register.<br/>
"Yes?" He answered, turning to look at the masked messenger. The boy was clearly shaking. Jet didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, a part of him reveled in that terror. On another, only the Fire Nation used fear to keep control of others, and he wasn't the Fire Nation.<br/>
"The prisoner is responsive. What do you want us to do?" Ah, well that was simple enough, and would explain the fear. A select few saw him as angry as that. Even the original group that he busted out of the Boiling Rock never saw him that furious. Mainly because his head was barely working, but still.<br/>
"Take him to his designated room. Tell me once he's conscious again, than send him to my room." He answered. The new recruit nodded. He couldn't help but focus on the guy's black hair and deathly pale skin.</p><p>He had been put into an odd situation a while back. Apparently Hama had been spreading the reason Jet's little gang had assembled. People heard, and crossed the water to his little island to join him. Quite a few of them had been Fire Nation themselves, and some could even bend. It was...difficult to say the least. They had been so obviously Fire Nation that it took an unhealthy amount of effort to not eliminate them on site. But the way they spoke of the Fire Lord, the fury and anger in their eyes when they talked about what the Fire Nation had done to them. It was the same as Jet's. He finally came to a conclusion, making them take oaths that they would never associate with the Fire Nation unless it was battles and raids, and made them go through a process that made them as Earth Kingdom as possible. Too this day Jet was impressed by his restraint. Now he just treated them as he did the Earth Kingdom war children that often came to his door. With care and caution. Even then, he avoided them when possible.</p><p>•••</p><p>He was in his room, planning out his team's next raid when his metal door flew open, a very reluctant L-Zuko dragged inside and sat in the stone chair that he had for this exact reason. It felt weird seeing Zuko in Fire Nation clothing for some reason. Still, he knew this was better than having him parading down the halls in green. Fire Nation people had to earn that.</p><p>He got up silently, walking around his desk before crouching down to look at Zuko in the eyes, mask still a fixed tightly to his head.</p><p> "It's so nice to see you again, Lee."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Jet are met with some complications</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got off my butt and started working again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was fuming. Not literally, of course. Spirits knows his room was far too cold to allow for any actual fire bending. Besides, his broken arm wouldn't allow any actual katas. So he was forced to shiver in his tiny room with nothing but him, and his thoughts.</p><p>The so called meeting with Jet had been a complete and utter disaster. He was barely able to say anything and Jet was still screaming at him to shut up. Not to mention that stupid mask. It muffled his words and left Zuko was very little to gauge Jet's current emotional state, which was practically required to know in any social situation. Zuko didn't even know if it really was Jet! When he was 'escorted' back to his room, one of the emptied out cells was full of people, practicing hand to hand combat. Their stances were painfully Fire Nation. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that Jet would allow anyone of Fire Nation decent in his...damn, what was even a good word for this? Team? Group? Cult? Army? None of them seemed to fit right. There was an undoubtedly strong sense of community between them all, yet there did seem to be ranks. The only word that really matched that description was Village. He doubted Jet would allow anyone Fire Nation into his village.</p><p>Plus there was his hair. He knew for a fact Jet never had white hair. The only time he had seen hair that pale was on that one girl from the North Pole. He didn't know her name, and hadn't really wanted to. Now he wished he did. Maybe it would've helped him figure out what was going on with Jet's unruly locks. His hair was the color of snow, except not quite? He supposed it was more akin to the moon. That only served to confuse him more. Why the moon? Why was that the only white thing that came to mind?</p><p>Well, actually the moon had more of a silvery quality to it, almost like a sort of aura. Ty Lee would be able to express what he was trying to. She would know the exact words he was failing to find. He pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about his old life, if it could even be considered that, was too stressful. It only served to make him miss Mai even more. He hoped she was at least doing better than he was right now.</p><p>The door squeaked, demanding that he pay attention. He saw what he could only assume to be a fairly young girl, maybe thirteen, walk towards him, holding a tray. Oh. He hadn't expected to be fed. After all, he was 'Jet's prisoner'. The meeting had made sure that phrase was drilled into his skull. He did question why Jet sent this girl with no sort of back up. That just spoke to how much of a weakling Jet thought he was. Maybe he could use that to his advantage...</p><p> "Here you go, Lee." The girl said, her voice suspiciously genuine. If course Jet made sure everyone knew him as Lee. Thinking about it though, that was probably for the better. Focusing on the tray that was placed in front of him, Zuko couldn't help but be suspicious. The girl just chuckled a bit.<br/>
"It's not poisoned or anything, I promise. It's the same as every body else's dinner." She answered, face hidden behind a mask. He could feel that something was off about the mask but he just couldn't tell what. Then it hit him. An extra carving on the forehead in the shape of a four pointed star. Thinking back, he had seen a few others with the same symbol on it. Still, another thing struck him as odd. Everyone was being fed like a prisoner?</p><p>He looked at the assortment of undoubtedly stolen food on the tray. Noodles with dumplings in what he could only assume was a pig chicken broth, a sweet roll, Jasmine tea, and sliced honey coated cucumber. Okay, scratch that, a prisoner was being fed like everyone else? What was going through Jet's head?</p><p>The girl shivered slightly, looking around.<br/>
"Zuko was right, we'll need to get you out of this room." He paused due to two things in that sentence . One, Zuko? Did this girl know? Clearly not. Yet, the way that she said it...was this Zuko person in a high position of power? Then it dawned on him. Had Jet stolen his name? He certainly was petty enough to do something like that. Two, get him out of the room? What was the point of having it so very clearly made for him then? And wouldn't that defeat the point? His head was spinning, and the coolness of his, or apparently the, room wasn't helping.</p><p>She motioned for Zuko to pick up the tray, which he did. She had him follow her out of the room and down a flight of stairs. It was definitely warmer in the new room he was guided into. Not only that, but it had an actual bed and- Was that a window? Seriously, what was Jet thinking? He sat down on the bed, the old mattress giving way under his weight. He was still in shock when the girl spoke again.<br/>
"You're scheduled for another meeting with Zuko tomorrow, so do try to get some sleep tonight. On both sides of your room, are ex fire benders. Try anything, and they'll know and they'll stop you." She paused for a moment. "Zuko's trying really hard to treat us right. If you mess this up, our blood will be on your hands." She quietly walked away after that.</p><p>Zuko was too confused to question it. He just ate his, quite honestly generous, meal in silence. A part of him felt sick. What did she mean by that? Was it a threat? A scare tactic? And she had to be lying about the whole 'ex fire bender' thing, right? I mean, there's no way Jet would let anyone Fire Nation, let alone fire benders, into his village. Yeah, it was probably just a scare tactic. There was no way. </p><p>When he finished his meal, he laid down on his new bed. He refused to go under the covers as he drifted off.</p><p>•••</p><p>Jet was wide awake, as he always was during the night. He hadn't even touched his picken dumplings. It was painfully hard to say awake while the sun was up now of days. He's learned to get used to it. That's just the way it had been since he washed up on Hama's island. He had to get used to it. It wasn't like he had another option. Besides, he didn't want to sleep tonight.</p><p>He wanted to tell himself that the only reason he had let Lee- had let Zuko get a better room and a nicer meal was because he didn't want to treat him the way the Fire Nation treated their prisoners. Sadly, no matter how good of a liar he was, he always knew when he was lying to himself.</p><p>During his pathetic attempt at a meeting, he was reminded of what drew him in to Zuko in the first place. First and foremost, the scar. It was the start of their entire...whatever it was they had between them. So mysterious and horrifying. Then, there was his coldness. He was blocking himself off just like he was on the ferry, not showing anything but disdain for his current situation. Finally, his eyes. Sure he could go off on how beautiful they were and how they were deep pools of honey colored emotion that drew him in and yada yada yada, blah blah blah. No, it was the fact that they showed what the rest of him had hidden. On the ferry it was alright interest. Lee had been interested in his proposition, interested in where his hands were going while their lips were pressed up against each others. Now, there was nothing but hatred. He didn't even think Lee-Zuko realized how much of it was showing. He doubted that Zuko was even aware of how much he hated Jet. Jet knew though, he knew because he had front row seats to the burning anger in his eyes during their meeting. </p><p>No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it hurt him. It hurt Jet to see that much raw and unfiltered aggression aimed at no one but him. He hated it. He hated Zuko. He hated the damned fire benders he allowed to stay. He hated his hair. He hated Long Feng, who had put him in this situation to begin with. He hated that it hurt him as much as it did. He hated that he felt like he deserved it. He hated that he still wanted something to be there between him and Zuko.</p><p>He wanted to move on, he wanted to say that he honestly wanted to be with Jin and that he honestly was ready to put this strange and dangerous life behind him. The thing was, Jet wasn't an honest man. He wanted to chase after that fire inside of Zuko, he wanted to feed it and make it burn brighter and brighter. He wanted to feel that raw emotion in the scratch marks on his back, he wanted to watch as Zuko tried and failed to hide his pleasure when their bodies were pushed together, naked and remorseful. He wanted to fight Zuko again and again, each time coming to a draw. He wanted that passion that ceased to calm down inside of Zuko. </p><p>He wanted it, and he hated that he wanted it. He had been so sure if himself when he was halfway gone, but now that he was back and some what stable he was so confused. Every time he remembered Zuko's face he felt his hands aching to wrap around his throat while his lips begged to be on his at the same time. As cliche as it sounded, Jet was so sure that this hodge podge of contradictory feelings was his version of love. Spirits, he hated that word. He got along just fine with lust. Lust wasn't anywhere as painful as love was. Love was so over saturated in books, scripts, and even in the people around him. He understood lust, the primal urge to please yourself at any cost, but love was so warped and twisted that it was too hard to figure out, and he wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>He finally told himself that the only reason he had given Zuko any of the luxuries he did was because it would be easier to get him to cooperate if he was content. That Zuko wouldn't put up a fight if he felt Jet trusted him in some way or another. Zuko and Jet both knew better than that, though. Jet never trusted anything fully. None the less, he forced himself to accept this as the reality of the situation.</p><p>He was fazed out of his thoughts by the gentle sound of flapping wings. He opened up his window to let in what he recognized as Sokka's messenger hawk. He grabbed a strip of picken from his cold bowl and have it to the bird as a reward for being so efficient. He carefully took out the message attached to it's back and read it. Sure enough, a sloppy handwriting met his eyes in the dull light of the moon.</p><p>He had finally made some influential allies, and the eclipse was soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if Jet was out of character this chapter, I tried really hard to get into his mindset and how he would view these very conflicted emotions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lost Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Jet are at a loss for words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to say that he had a master plan and that each and every one of his decisions were purely strategic and helped his goals, but he just couldn't. He didn't know why he let Zuko get a better room. He didn't know why he was so nervous about meeting up with Katara and her friends for the invasion. He didn't know why he felt the need to vomit so often now of days. One thing he did know though, was that Zuko was planning to escape the moment opportunity arose, so he needed to be very careful when it came to him.</p><p> "That's so sweet, that you'd pay so much attention to me!" Lee smirked. He flinched. Last night was a little too quiet compared to all the others. Lee had completely messed up his and Zuko's meeting. It was bad enough when he had the fake voice droning on and on, but to also have the very real and tangible one muttering at the same time? It was just a bit too much for him, and Jet could take alot.</p><p> "This isn't about you, Lee." He bristled under his breath, ignoring the phantom like sensation of Lee wrapping his arms around his neck while testing his head on Jet's shoulder. He didn't want to feel it, he knew it wasn't real, and yet he did. </p><p> "Aww, that's not fair. Why can't you act like you did back in the prison?" He froze. Jet wasn't exactly fond of that memory in any way, shape, or form. If he was teetering on the edge right now, he had fully taken the dive then. He wasn't himself the entire time he was stuck on the burning piece of metal. He was gone and he didn't want to remember what had remained. The taste of the guards blood was still fresh in his mouth, spicy and bitter. Almost everything about the Fire Nation ran hot, including their blood apparently.</p><p> "Because I'm not the same...thing that was in that place. And I'm not the same thing that was in Ba Sing Se or the forest." He took a deep breath. "I'm different now." Jet just wished he could believe his own words. Sadly, he knew just how much of a liar he truly was. He could never fool himself if he wasn't willing to ignore the truth. He had been just fine with doing exactly that just months ago. He didn't want to know what changed.</p><p> "Boo." Lee complained, getting up to sit of Jet's hastily put up hammock. Unsurprisingly, he didn't cause the fabric to shift when he sat. "You're no fun now." He just scowled, watching as the sun rose through his window. He ignored the sudden sleepiness that fell over him. Instead he went over to one of the pipes on his wall. AH, yes, the pipes. He had been rather confused by them at first, seeing as they didn't carry anything. He soon figured out that they did, however, carry sound. </p><p>There were five pipes lined up on his wall, each one twisting off into different directions before being hidden by the stone wall. Small burlap bags filled with cotton and tied off were shoved in each one. That was the easiest way he could keep a message from being given to the wrong person. The bags muffled the sound just enough so nothing could be heard unless they were removed.</p><p>He fought off a yawn as he removed a bag and spoke to the people closest to the harbour. He made sure to mask any and all signs that he was tired.</p><p> "Prepare the ships. We're going to do a small scale raid but tomorrow we'll all be meeting with another resistance group." He commanded. The response was almost instant, considering that he had made sure there were people in the night watch as well.</p><p> "Will do, Leader Zuko." He recognized the voice as Grit, Smellerbee's girlfriend if he remembered right. He had sent her to transfer Zuko to his new room. She was one of the ex Fire Nation recruits. He only sent her because he knew she could hold up her own against Zuko. He didn't want to focus on her much though.</p><p> "It's because you don't want to think about the fact that there are Fire Nation pests roaming around your base." Lee practically growled.</p><p> "She took the oath. She's Earth Kingdom now." He snapped back, not wanting to deal with the idea of an ash maker being Smellerbee's lover. He really just wanted to get his mind off of the Fire Nation today, but that wasn't going to happen as he had a very important meeting with Zuko once again.</p><p>•••</p><p>Even if he had gotten a fairly better room, he was still a prisoner. The biting stone cuffs around his wrists only served to drill that in further. Zuko winced when a particularly sharp piece of rock stabbed at his broken arm. He'd just have to deal with it, but that didn't mean he didn't put up a fight. He only faltered when he felt his feet start to bleed again, underneath the bandages. Almost like clockwork, he was taken to Jet's room and strapped into the chair. The glazed mask stared back without any life or polish. Just like last time, Jet waited for the earth bender leave before speaking.</p><p> "This is very important so you're going to tell me the truth or face the consequences." Well wasn't that a great start. Zuko groaned a little bit, struggling in his seat. He couldn't help but notice that his ankles weren't cuffed as well like last time. Was that a good sign? He was going to go with yes.</p><p> "We're going to be invading the Fire Nation during the eclipse." Oh. He had known that there was going to be some sort of attack, courtesy of Azula, but he hadn't expected Jet to be involved.</p><p> "Our only problem is that we don't know where the Fire Lord is hiding. We know he probably has some sort of hide out so he can just wait until the eclipse is over like a coward, but we haven't pin pointed it's location." Jet had gotten out of his seat, looking at the various maps plastered along the walls. He quickly turned to Zuko. "You're going to tell us where that bunker is." </p><p> It was definitely a command but something seemed off about the way it was said. Jet almost sounded desperate. He knew the way a person's voice got when they had no sleep. From the sounds of it, Jet hadn't laid in a bed for a long while. A part of him wondered if the last time Jet had actually touched a futon was that night on the ferry. He quickly forced it out, deciding that this was not the time for that particular brand of memory.</p><p> "Why should I help you?" He challenged. Zuko didn't want to help this man who stole his name and seemed like moments away from strangling him, so he vocalized his thoughts. That was something he hadn't done in a while. Jet's mask seem trained on his face as he stepped out from behind his desk and up to Zuko. He crouched down before bringing up a gloved hand to cup Zuko's chin, forcing his face to get even closer to the mask.</p><p> "Because," He started, his voice low and cautious . "If you don't, I won't have any reason to keep you around. I'd have no reason to stop myself from sealing your date in a bloody way." He pulled back, leaving Zuko to start heating up with anger.</p><p> "We don't want that, now do we?" He muttered, walking back to his desk and sitting on it. "It would be a shame to loose such a valuable source of information to stubbornness. Besides, even if it weren't me, there are plenty of others in here that would foam at the mouth for a chance to brutalize the crown prince of the Fire Nation." He chuckled darkly.</p><p>Zuko stared at him for a long time before coming to his decision.</p><p> "Fine, I'll help you." Jet nodded in approval, sitting down and pulling out a brush and an ink well. He looked at Zuko for a moment, maybe checking to see if he was being serious, before going back down to the blank sheet of paper that had been laid out in his desk before hand. </p><p> "You're free to go." He said, reaching out his arm and knocking on the wall closest to him. Thinking back, he had done the same thing after their last meeting came to a close. His escort came into the room and took Zuko out.</p><p>A sort of knot was forming in his stomach. He hasn't accepted Jet's offer out of cowardice, even though it's more than likely that's what it looked like. No, he agreed because he knew something was wrong. Jet had been lying.</p><p>He had been lying about what would happen if Zuko didn't agree. Jet didn't know what he was going to do, and Zuko could hear the desperation in his voice. He wouldn't have noticed it Jet hadn't been just inches away when he spoke. He didn't know why Jet was lying about that, but he didn't quite want to know. There were thousands of possible reasons. There was no need for him to start thinking ridiculously now. </p><p>Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was because Jet still had some feelings for him. That maybe Jet didn't want to see him get hurt. That maybe Jet still cared in some way or another. It sounded to cliche to be true though. And even if it was, that opportunity had long since passed. Jet had shown him his true colors, and Zuko didn't want any part of that.</p><p>Still, it was nice to pretend, he supposed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smellerbee went: If you get to have a hot Fire Nation love interest, than so do I!</p><p>I'm so happy for her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Jet gain an ally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was starting to miss being in the water instead of docked against the shore. At least he was able to have his own room. Even Jet's ship was bigger than the Wani. It was almost embarrassing. Obviously, Jet had stolen the vessel, so it's not like he earned it, but still. He was just getting reminder after reminder that he was pathetic. Having your mistakes shoved back into your face isn't all that fun apparently.  Nothing much could be done about it. Just like he couldn't do anything about his hair.</p><p>He had just been informed by his 'guards' that while he was a prisoner, he'd be treated like an advisor of sorts. That being said, he also had to look the part. Zuko wasn't too thrilled about this, especially considering the implications. Jet had given his prisoner a promotion. He really didn't know what he was doing. </p><p>He had been able to pull his hair back, the start of a top knot very clear, but with his broken arm he couldn't do much but hold it there. He had already gotten dressed into the 'advisor outfit' that had been chosen for him. It was really just a peasants robe and bottoms, complete with vest and an embroidered sash for his waist. It was better than a hookers garb at the very least. The ensemble came with pointed boots and a hair tie with a small golden ornament attached to it. The metal seemed to mock him. Still, he did his best to put it on his sloppy excuse of a bun. It fell out, taking his hair down in the process. He sighed in annoyance. He was never going to get this right. Just another thing he could add to his list of things he couldn't do<br/>.<br/>The door to his room opened with a creek. One glance in his halfed off mirror showed white hair behind a blue mask. He was wondering when Jet would come talk to him in person again. He could practically feel the nervousness flowing out of Jet and filling the room. Maybe Ty Lee really had rubbed off on him. He placed down something that sounded like paper on the dresser that had been picked out for Zuko before walking up behind him. Zuko stilled as he saw Jet's gloved hand reach out for his hair. </p><p>He could feel the course leather like material against his scalp, and he didn't quite like it. Jet's shoulders seemed to sag as he picked up the brush and went through his hair carefully. Once all the non existent tangles were out he tied it up for him, straightening out the ornament before backing up, seemingly to look at his work.</p><p> "Thanks." He bristled. Jet only gave a nod before placing the paper object on his vanity. A mask. Of course it was a mask. He had to hide his identity if he even wanted to pretend like he fit i, not to mention it was crucial that who they were meeting didn't know who he was. It was absurd, this plan. He was going to be siding with the people he had hunted down for a better part of the year. It was actually smart of Jet to make him wear a mask. It felt uncanny to see the sculpted shapes once again though. It's dark blue would not look nice against his red. </p><p>Jet walked out. Not a word was spared on Zuko. He supposed that was only fair. It's not like he went out of his way to talk to Jet either. He just expected a few more death threats than the whopping zero he got just now. It was starting to become impossible to ignore. Jet didn't hate him.</p><p>It seemed like such a small statement but it was enormous to Zuko. Jet had been so...vocal about his dislike of the Fire Nation. This seemed like a different person, and he was starting to wonder if it was. The only things that this man had that even eluded to him being Jet was his voice and the very specific choice of Shuang Gou. Other than that, he seemed completely divergent from the cocky theif that he had met on the ferry. He didn't know if he much liked this new Jet, but he would work with what he got.</p><p>•••</p><p>Walking onto the make shift dock seemed to be the most terrifying part of this plan. Zuko knew this wasn't really the case, but having this many eyes on him was nerve wracking, considering what everyone there would do if they knew who he was. They didn't, and that was what mattered. All they saw was one of Jet's many half blood fighters. He was thankful for his outfit change at the very least. It hid his cast, making sure he didn't seem weak. He wouldn't be seen as weak. </p><p>As a matter of fact, he may have been one of the most valuable people on Jet's team. After all, he was the one who knew where the Fire Lord was hiding.  His own father, hiding like a coward. He knew that if the Avatar couldn't finish him off, Jet would. He quickly realized just how concerning it was that he found that thought comforting. Maybe it just showed off Ozai's wonderful parenting skills even more.</p><p>Sokka seemed to do a double take when he saw the mass amount of masked people coming off of ships. Even more so when he saw Jet. The only thing that Jet seemed to keep was one of his shoulder pads. Everything else was entirely different. He very clearly saw the Avatar look away from the army of blue masks. He knew why, and stayed silent. </p><p>Less than gracefully, Jet bowed to Sokka.<br/> "I am honored for this chance to help you." He said, and Zuko couldn't quite help but be a bit resentful at the word choice. It's not like he could do much about it. Sokka drew closer before an older man stepped in front of him. He quickly put together that this was Sokka's father, and the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p> "So, you're the guy I've heard so much about." He spoke, a very sarcastic ring surrounding his voice. "Je-"</p><p> "I don't go by that name anymore. Call me Zuko." It still felt weird to hear. The Chief paused a moment. That name didn't have a good connotation around here. He could see the rest of the Avatar's posse stiffen up. The Chief glared down Jet, but empty black eyes met his gaze with the same intensity, if not more. Not for the first time, he wished Jet didn't have the mask on.</p><p>•••</p><p>They needed this alliance. It was the only way they'd be able to do something on the front lines. Even with a power shift, his team still worked by ambush. There wouldn't be any other opportunity to help out this directly ever again. He breathed in deeply and steeled his nerves for his answer. Sokka's father just looked over at his children. Jet could only imagine the horror stories they had told about him. It was Sokka and Katara who had the final say.</p><p> "I hate to say it but, we need the extra numbers." Sokka said, much to his sister's dismay. That gave his good ground to work on. Sokka tried to work on reason, while Katara was driven by emotion. Still, they both were kids. Kids that shouldn't be fighting in this war. He walked up to Katara, who stiffened up. He immediately got on his knees, bowing his head. </p><p> "I know I've made mistakes, and I know you still haven't forgiven me. I haven't either, but please. Let me be able to do something. Let me be able to help and then I'll disappear, you won't have to pretend to care." He said, less practiced than everything else he had to say. She seemed to look at him with disbelief.</p><p> "Of course she is." Li chimed in, as if on cue. He flinched. If course Li just had to show up at the most important moment. "You think I'd miss this? Our big day?" Li cooed. He did his best to focus on Katara.</p><p> "Please." He muttered, not daring to look up.</p><p> "Okay." She said reluctantly. It was impossible not to notice the collective sigh of relief that came from the hoard of masked people. Their stances relaxed a bit before returning to position. The only one who didn't was Zuko. He understood why. If the deal hadn't gone through, he would have been free to go. Still, that didn't make it sting any less.</p><p> "Too bad, so sad." Li groaned and Jet honesty felt like decking him, but then Katara spoke up.</p><p> "But if you give me one reason to think you might be up to something, I won't hesitate to freeze you to another tree, you got it?" He nodded. He really didn't want to upset Katara. He already had before, twice now, and he knew the consequences. Besides, Katara didn't deserve to be let down again. Everything was on the line, not just for her but for everyone here. They deserved so much more that what they have. He turned to look at Zuko.</p><p>Maybe they did, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive me if this this shorter than the other chapters, but I don't think y'all will mind too much as I just changed my mind about this being discontinued, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Preparing for the Eclipse is hard when you're a Fire Bender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko gets prepared.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What? Separated POV chapters? Again?</p><p>Yepperoonie!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel Katara glaring at him.</p><p>He supposed it made sense. Katara was glaring at everyone in masks. He understood why, it definitely wasn't everyday you saw a small army all wearing the same theatre mask, but he definitely wished she wouldn't focus on him as much as she was.</p><p>He was genuinely guilty about how he betrayed her. Especially after what she offered. He was going to redeem himself. Tomorrow, he was going to stone for every wrong doing he had done, which was quite a lot. </p><p>He and the rest of Jet's group has separated themselves from the others who were here for the invasion. They got the basis of what the plan was. Their main job was to take out the guard towers. It would be easy, considering just how many Fire Benders there were in the mix. </p><p> "Li, you can take off your mask now." Smellerbee said, breaking him out of whatever stupor he had gotten himself into. He looked at her before looking around for Katata. Sure enough, she was gone. He sighed and removed the cheap paper masked. He took a deep breath, not out of necessity but just to calm his nerves. Smellerbee smiled slightly before sighing.</p><p> "Jet on your mind, too?" She asked. Even though he hadn't been currently thinking about the former Freedom Fighter, he'd be lying to say that he hadn't been thinking about him at all. He nodded, and Smellerbee returned the sentiment. "He's off, right? Like, he's not Jet anymore but someone else." Her fingertips ghosted the edge of her own mask, their movements hesitant.</p><p> "Yeah." He replied simply, remembering what the boy was like during their first encounter. He had been...bold to say the least. He stood out, whether for better or worse. He had a sort of charisma to him that he just didn't have now. Now, he just seemed like a shell of a person, and not even his former self.</p><p> "I have a feeling I'm going to have to cut my losses." Smellerbee said, looking down at her feet. "Even though he's right there, it still feels like he died down there. This isn't Jet." He looked over and saw that tears were in her eyes. He didn't quite know how to react. He wasn't exactly the best guy to come to when it came to emotions.</p><p> "You know, I was kind of hoping that seeing you would trigger something in him." She admitted. Zuko didn't know what to do, but he acted anyways. As if by instinct, he pulled Smellerbee into a hug, tucking her head underneath his chin. He quickly realized that it was what his mother had done for him whenever he was crying.</p><p> "I'm sorry." He said, guilt already having taken a hold of him.</p><p> "Don't be. It's not your fault." For some reason, he started crying too. When was the last time he had heard those words? When was the last time he had believed them?</p><p> "It's not my fault." He muttered, holding Smellerbee closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did not intend for this to be a short chapter but like, I think I convey the right emotions, so I'm content with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jet gets a much needed break</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A BREAK FROM THE ANGST, WOOOOOO</p><p>NO I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THIS IS GOINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG</p><p>also yes, I'm still being lazy and writing practically nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle plan was set. If Aang couldn't kill the Fire Lord, he would. He hoped Aang couldn't kill him.</p><p>He was clearing up his scrolls and maps when he felt a presence by him. He didn't turn to see who it was. He knew. He'd been watching Jet the entire time.</p><p>"How many times do I have to say I'm not going to do anything until you believe me, Sokka?" He said, not bothering to spare a glance at the boy. That's right, he was a boy. Like him. They were just children. They are children. Why doesn't he believe it? Why doesn't he?</p><p>"You know why." Sokka grumbled. "First you flood a village just because there are Fire Nation soldiers in it, now you're bringing Fire Nation soldiers to our camp? I think that's highly suspicious behavior, don't you?" He hated to admit it but Sokka had a very good point. It was a very big switch, and he didn't quite understand it either. It seemed fake. </p><p>"Yeah." He admitted, grabbing his things and going to walk off. He was held back by Sokka holding on to the strings of his mask. It was the first time he had panicked in a while. He spun around rapidly, attempting to swat his hands away from the mask. He didn't know why he couldn't remember that Sokka was rather good with knots. By the time he had fully turned around, the mask was off and in Sokka's hands. He didn't know why he was panicking, but he was. "Give it back." He rasped.</p><p>"Why?" He responded, swinging the mask around. His face shifted when his eyes landed on Jet's. It had been a long time since Jet had seen himself. What did he look like anymore? He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know. "Your hair..." Sokka muttered. His hair? He knew his hair had changed, but he couldn't quite remember how. He felt at it. It felt the same as before. How long ago was before?</p><p>"Do you know her?" He asked quietly. Jet's head was so scrambled. Who was Sokka even talking about?</p><p>"Yue?"</p><p>Apparently, that was the right answer.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Sokka, this is dumb." Jet groaned, looking at the other teen who now had a painfully fake beard on his face.</p><p>"Who is this Sokka you keep talking about?  I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm Wang Fire. Now, tell me what's bothering you?" Sokka, or, 'Wang Fire' said. Jet chuckled for the first time in a while.</p><p>"Do you have a while?"</p><p>•••</p><p>"She's very pretty." Jet said, staring up at the moon. He didn't know why she chose to help him. Did she regret it? Probably.</p><p>"Yeah, she is."</p><p>•••</p><p>Jet looked awful, plain and simple. No wonder the guy wore a mask, it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. That most likely was the case. Why Yue would choose to save someone so unsaveable was beyond him, but it gave him a larger advantage. There was one thing he couldn't quite wrap his head around.</p><p>He didn't mean to snoop around but- Oh who was he kidding? He was snooping around. He had put on the mask that he had taken from Jet and went to the campsite that Jet's group had set up. He didn't see anything too out of place. They looked like normal kids. Well, most of them. It still hurt him to think about it.</p><p>Why would Jet let Zuko join his team?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day of Black Sun: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka have a talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOO BOY!!!!<br/>Gonna be real, I was prepared to abandon this fic, but thanks to a lovely comment from anna and multiple comments from Im_Here_I_Guess I'm going to finish this if it's the last thing I do! Thanks for the support! I will try to keep the ~angst~ levels low, but no promises. I can promise a fluffy ending I have in mind!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was go time. No room for hesitation. This, however, was a rule that Sokka was pointedly ignoring as he mulled over how he should confront his Zuko Issue.</p><p>While it would be mighty convenient if Jet just didn't realize it was Zuko and the fire wielding menace had somehow snuck in, that didn't seem likely as he was conversing with the others. Without his mask.</p><p>That was another thing Sokka had an issue with. Those masks were weird! Nothing like the ones from the ones from home. They were far too, actually was there even a word for them? Aside from creepy, of course. He sighed. He needed to take one thing at a time.</p><p> "Sokka? Are you okay?" He jumped at the voice, then relaxed when it was Katara. Then he proceeded to stress again, because it was Katara.</p><p> "Oh yeah, I'm just fine! No need to worry about me!"  He said, voice cracking half way through. Katara made a, sadly familiar, face. The face of someone who was listening to a really awful lie.</p><p> "We're all nervous, it's okay. You're going to do great." She said, uncrossing her arms which he'd just realized were crossed. He sighed and gave a nod. Katara walked away, most likely to go talk to Aang or Dad or someone who was important. He refocused himself. He had to confront Zuko. Had to. There was absolutely no other way around it, he had to keep everyone safe. After all, Zuko had shown himself to be untrustworthy and dangerous.</p><p>•••</p><p> "- and that's how Uncle heats his tea." He finished, showing off the steaming cup of water. The small group of other Fire Benders watched with surprising interest. It was definitely an unique usage of their bending. He was fairly certain that regular schools didn't teach this. He had learned it against his will, Uncle demanding that he know "the beautiful secrets of their gift". As if not leaf juice was the most precious thing they could make with their fire.<br/>
"Someone's coming, mask up." Smellerbee called out. Everyone did, the group of once astonished and curious faces becoming a sea of blue and white. As it turned out, the 'Someone' was Sokka. Not the best person to be here, Zuko thought shamefully.</p><p>That thought only intensified and threatened to be vocalized when he walked straight up to him.</p><p> "Can I talk to you for a second? I just want to get another rundown of the plan and I can't find... your leader." Sokka asked, clearly avoiding saying his name. Zuko deserved that, his name to be a bitter memory to these people. It was almost a bitter memory to him, too.</p><p>He nodded, getting up from where he was sitting down and following the blue clad teen. It was only after they had reached an apparent meeting spot did he realize he was still holding the cup of steaming water.</p><p> "So, uh, what exactly did you want to know-"</p><p> "I know it's you under that mask, Zuko." That was even worse than having it be avoided, his name being spit out like a curse. Had Sokka seen him? Well, obviously, he had to have. How else would he know? </p><p> "What do you want?" He muttered out, hands tensing around the cup.</p><p> "What do I want?" Sokka yelled. "What do I want?! I want you to leave me and my family alone! I want you to go throw yourself into a pit of lava along side your entire bloodline! Then we'd finally be safe for a week!" He deserved this, he knew he did, yet Zuko felt himself start to get angry.</p><p> "At least I'm trying to change!" He retorted. Sokka let out a harsh and hurried chuckled.</p><p> "Good for you! What do you want as a reward, a badge? A title? Zuko the Trying-To-Change-Cut-Me-Some-Slack-For-Being-A-War-Criminal? Oh that will just sound great when I tell the tribe how you sabotaged our attack!"</p><p> "I'm not going to sabotage anything!" Sokka wouldn't listen. Why should he? Zuko had never said anything worth while to him before.</p><p> "Yeah, no, I totally believe you, it's not like you helped kill Aang or anything. How did you even get past Jet? Did you and your other little Fire Benders brain wash him? After he already was? I wouldn't put it past you." He scowled. Sokka had just unknowingly told Zuko a lot of information that suddenly made Jet's actions much more clear,  it know wasn't the time for that.</p><p> "Don't bring them into this." He practically growled. "They were here before me and deserve respect and to be honored." He even shoved a finger into Sokka's chest just to drive the point in. He was promptly forced back at sword point. Since when had Sokka known how to use swords?</p><p> "Don't touch me! If you even try to hurt anyone, even if it's by accident, I'll make sure you see consequences. Harsh consequences." He said, backing up far enough to sheath his sword and walk away, leaving Zuko standing there, holding a cup of half boiling half evaporated water. He waited a minute before throwing the cup to the ground, watching the clay pottery shatter on the rocky ground.</p><p>•••</p><p>He did his best to remember his breathing exercises, he really did, but being outside of the great gates of Azulon, everything suddenly became much more real. There weren't enough submarines for Jet's army. The few Water Benders had made make shift pockets of air, with ice to stand on underwater, but they wouldn't bee too big without risking a lapse in control. The former Fire Nation citizens had stepped up and said that they'd get through by themselves. This also meant they wouldn't be returning. The image of Smellerbee hugging a girl that he vaguely remembered goodbye was still fresh in his mind. He was with the Water Benders, along side Jet.</p><p> "You'll tell me the truth, right Li?" He asked bluntly. Zuko swallowed.</p><p> "I will." They approached the flaming netted wall and stilled themselves for a massacre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>